Dobbing In
by LillyMarie Gee
Summary: When Kenny Dune plans to reveal Valkyrie's identity live on air she's not going down without a fight. Full summary inside. Please Read and review ! Rated T just in case.


**Dobbing in – LillyMarie Gee **

**Summary: Kenny Dune is back and he is about to reveal to the world Valkyrie's identity and with that ruin her life. Set after Death Bringer Valkyrie has recently celebrated her eighteenth birthday and has inherited her late Uncle, Gordon Edgely's house. Skulduggery and Valkyrie run into all kinds of trouble trying to stop Kenny and make some new friends along the way. **

**Disclaimer: Yes I know it's unfortunate I still do not own the Skulduggery Pleasant Books series until then it still belongs to Derek Landy :(  
>This will be my disclaimer for the whole book because I tend to forget this kind of stuff a lot<strong>

Eighteen Candles:

Valkyrie woke up that morning feeling pretty average. She got up looked out the window of her room and ran her fingers through her beautiful long brown locks. She went to the mirror and saw the reflection of the calendar hanging on the wall. It was her birthday. _Yippee_. Every other day she would touch the surface of the mirror and let the reflection out and make it go to school. Today, she just wanted to go downstairs and spend her birthday with my parents, like always her birthday and Christmas are off limits to any kind of magic Valkyrie got out her phone and texted Skulduggery.

The message read:

_Hey, you can come to pick me up between eight and eight thirty.  
>Thanks, Val. <em>

She put her phone on her night stand and pulled on jeans and a blue tank. She headed for the door about to open it when Little Alice knocked. She picked her up and took her down the stairs. When she got to the kitchen on the table was a chocolate cake- her favourite- with eighteen unlighted candles. Then came the sound of her parents in their small kitchen rushing around trying to find the matches. This made her laugh.  
>"Found em!" and he ran to the kitchen table.<br>"Morning Mum! Dad!" Valkyrie said with a laugh.  
>Her mum sighed and walked to the table.<br>"Alice didn't we tell you to knock on the door when we were ready?" Said Valkyrie's mum with a little laugh. Alice gurgled. She started wriggling in Valkyrie's arms and she put her down. Alice crawled over to the TV which was playing a broadcast by a man named Kenny Dune. Valkyrie thought she recognised the man, and then it all came back. It was last year when her and Skulduggery interrogated him posing as Detective inspector me and a girl on work experience, they had sent him to Geoffrey to make him first she thought he was just interviewing, he was journalist after all. So she picked up Alice and her mum started cutting the mud cake. Then she hear the local reporter which she had seen a few times around town interviewing Kenny.

"So Kenny, This girl, Valkyrie Cain whats so special about her?" Asked the reporter.  
>"Well now that you ask I will be doing a whole show about her and some other people. You see they are magic, not the bunny out of a hat kind the real kind, like throwing fire and pushing air. I am planning to reveal her identity. You see this isn't her real name, these people take on a new name."<p>

Valkyrie g cold, freezing in her tracks, her parents had to literally shake her out of her trance.  
>"D-did you just hear that?" she asked her parents shakily.<br>"Erm, about that chick Valerie or something." Her father said.  
>"Yeah" She replied resisting the urge to correct his mistake.<br>"Sounds quite interesting actually, and doesn't sound scary or anything we should all watch it together. As a family. I'll go and tape it now" her mother said.  
>"No it's fine we can watch the cartoons for Alice." She replied.<br>"Okay, fine with me. Are you alright though you seem sick."  
>"No I'm fine."<br>"Your father and I are going to the shops to get a few things he forgot going shopping the first time around."  
>"I didn't! They weren't even on the shopping list!" Her dad argued.<br>"Sure they weren't. Anyway its fine I'll look after Alice for you if you want?"  
>"Thanks sweetie, happy birthday Steph!" Her mother said getting up from the table once everyone was finished eating and left with her dad to go shopping.<p>

"Guess it's just you and me for a few hours." She said to Alice who giggled in response.  
>"I've got to call skulduggery now do you want to come into my room?" Valkyrie asked her little sister, who just nodded in reply.<p>

So, they went up into her bedroom. She sat Alice down on the bed and went to call Skulduggery and tell him.  
>"Skulduggery, um did you just see the news report?" she asked him immediately.<br>"Hello to you too." He replied.  
>"This is serious did you or did you not!" She snapped at him.<br>"No why? Is it important?" suddenly serious.  
>"Well if you count Kenny Dune revealing my identity to the whole of Ireland on live tv then yes I think it's serious. <p>

A/N:  
>To anyone reading this right now,<br>This is my first fic and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue with it or not.  
>So please be nice,<br>Rate and review, two names but basically the same thing.  
>It's all I'm asking from you guys.<br>Thanks for reading it meas a lot that people are actually reading this.  
>LillyMarie Gee*<p> 


End file.
